


Lexi

by the_fox333



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333





	Lexi

There was something special about Lexi Fallow. Every student at Mount Venn High School knew her or knew about her, and it could be argued that each of them had some sort of a crush on her. Lexi was the kind of girl that made straight girls and gay boys question their orientation, but it never seemed to be for exactly the same reason. Some said it was her smile, some said her eyes, some said the gentle curves of her waist. But for each and every one, Lexi was a prize that could not be attained. She was asexual, and even the sleaziest creep gained a sense of morality when it came to Lexi.

It seemed that the girl herself was oblivious to the universal affection towards her. Nobody dared to mention it near her for fear of being directly rebuked; at least the dream could live on as just that. Lexi had never made any secret of her orientation, and so nobody had ever asked her out. Jack Fret once tried to on a dare, but at the last second he mumbled something about needing to meet with a teacher and dashed off. "I couldn't do it," was his only explanation. "I didn't want to hear her say no." Everyone agreed that this was reasonable.

It was December of Lexi's junior year when a girl named Annie Kerkoff moved into the district. Annie was a junior as well, and three shared classes with Lexi and a few whispered conversations in the halls quickly brought her up to speed with Lexi's power of accidental seduction. Annie was what one would call "overwhelmingly bisexual", and it took her about a month to formulate plans to approach Lexi.

Annie's friends, of course, were dismayed. "You can't just ask out Lexi!" was the common cry. "She's asexual! It would be disrespectful!" Annie just smiled as if she knew something nobody else did and went to go find Lexi's lunch table.

She introduced herself to Lexi and her friends, and within moments they were chatting away like they'd known each other for years. This attracted more than a few hastily averted stares, and the next day Annie was bombarded with questions. "Are you going to ask her out?" "You know she's ace, right?" "She's never dated anybody. You don't have a chance." Once again Annie only smiled knowingly.

After two months, the chatter had settled down. Everyone assumed that if Annie was going to make a move, she would have done it by now. So naturally, when she sent a message to the Lexi Appreciation Group Chat with instructions to come to the Venn Mall and be ready to do a live video, only about three people showed up. Annie said only to "blend in and wait for my signal," then turned immediately and waved at Lexi, who had just arrived through the front doors. The two girls and one boy picked out a café table together and advised their friends via DMs to keep an eye out for live videos.

After a half hour of watching Annie and Lexi look at dresses, the three were on the verge of leaving when Annie turned her head and winked conspicuously before leading Lexi over to an adjacent table. Brandon, Kaya, and Emile all sprang into action, keeping their phones hidden behind various catalogues and magazines.

"So, um, Lexi," Annie began, acutely aware of the hundreds of peers watching their exchange electronically. "I was wondering f I could ask you something kinda personal."

"Shoot," Lexi responded coolly. Annie took a deep breath and squinted slightly. Nobody but her knew it, but this was something of a moment of truth.

"I know you're ace." Lexi nodded. "But... are you aromatic too?" The chats of each live video suddenly filled with "OMG"s and "SHE DID NOT"s, to the point that Brandon's phone actually crashed.

Lexi looked momentarily stunned before shooting Annie a coy smile. "As a matter of fact, I'm not," was her reply. Annie tried to hide her euphoria for a second so she could get to her follow-up.

"Well, if that's the case- Do you wanna go out with me?"

The silence was ear-splitting. Even the chat messages on the videos stopped. Annie's heart was almost pounding out of her chest. Finally, Lexi took a deep breath. "Yes, I think I would."

In several hundred houses in the Venn School District, a mix of cheers and groans erupted. Annie beamed, covering her mouth before lunging forward and hugging Lexi as best she could over the small table. Brandon and Emile looked back and forth from the couple to each other, hands over their mouths. Kaya just stared bug-eyed, trying her best to keep the phone camera steady. As the two got up to leave, Annie turned and gave one last wink and knowing smile. And that was the story of how Annie and Lexi Fallow-Kerkoff met.


End file.
